


what lies beyond the bedroom

by lycanicNovelist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Desperation, Hickeys, I didn't proofread, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Pokemon Sword And Shield Spoilers, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spoilers, i wrote this in one sitting, in which milo and trainer catch feelings, it was a labor of love, ok yeah it's a full fic now, there are so many callbacks to the original work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanicNovelist/pseuds/lycanicNovelist
Summary: You 're going to fix your mistakes, and see what lies beyond them.Second Person POV: Male Pokemon Trainer
Relationships: Yarrow | Milo/ Male Pokemon Trainer, Yarrow | Milo/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Yarrow | Milo/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 183





	1. missing things you can't have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mocha (kokomocha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokomocha/gifts), [Serenaide](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Serenaide).
  * Inspired by [leaders with benefits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598915) by [mocha (kokomocha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokomocha/pseuds/mocha). 



> I read mocha's fic "grass gets ass" and I asked if I could write a sequel. They said yes, so I wrote this in about two hours. It's more in depth than I set out to make it, but that's half the fun of writing. Before reading this, you should reach mocha's fic first. It explains a lot.
> 
> This takes place post-story, post-game. Spoilers ahead.

Being the Champion was easy, for about a week. Riding the high of beating Leon- the unbeatable Champion! - got you through the next few days, and all the ceremonies and parties, but after that, you realized that you actually had responsibilities. Leon made it look so easy- he had been the Champion since he was ten, so of course he looked like he knew what he was doing. He probably had someone there to coach him through it all, the previous Champion, maybe, but he was busy with the Battle Tower now. You didn’t have anyone to turn to. 

There was Hop, of course, and Sonia. And your Mom, too, but none of them knew what you needed. Hop was a constant source of encouragement, as always, and Sonia had her wit and her jokes with you, but they were busy with their work. Mom was always there to tell you what a good job you were doing and hold you tight, but you needed a little more than that. You needed someone with experience. 

To his credit, Leon did try to help. He called when he could, giving you advice throughout press conferences and interviews, but you seemed to forget it all when you actually sat down to them. When reporters asked you questions, all you could do was give all the credit to your Pokemon. The press at that up, of course, but they were going to get tired of it eventually. In addition to the Eternatus debacle with Chairman Rose and the stupid “kings of Galar” thing, you were at the end of your rope. The media song-and-dance was starting to get tiring. 

Then there were the other gym leaders. Bede and Marnie got some decent press too, for taking over their respective gyms, but it paled in comparison. For all his bravado, Bede didn’t know how the handle the press either, and Marnie was almost too blunt with them. They weren’t even in the same boat as you, anyway. This was your cross to bear. 

The senior gym leaders were a little more helpful. You didn’t get to see them much, only a few times over the course of interviews, photoshoots and press conferences, but they gave their advice when they could. Nessa knew how to work the limelight, and Kabu had been doing this for years. Gordie and Melony knew all about scandal and press coverage, and Bea and Allister could handle intense pressure. Raihan kept making jokes about battling you for the title, and Opal... just kept telling you to find your “pink.” Whatever the hell that meant. 

And then there was Milo. 

You only saw Milo twice since the night you spent together. The first time was in the locker room for the finals match, and the two of you couldn’t even make eye contact. After the finals, he wasn’t in the locker room; Gordie said he needed some air. The second time was immediately after you beat Leon, when you were shepherded off the pitch for a post-match interview. You saw him in the throng of people, and the two of you locked eyes- he just smiled, and then you were pushed away and didn’t see him again. 

You hadn’t seen him between interviews. He claimed he was too busy to appear for them, but one particularly ambitious reporter tracked him down in Turffield for an interview about you. You watched it, of course, to see if he’d say anything that would upset you, and he didn’t, not really. He just told her about our gym battle, my first official battle of the gym challenge, and how you wiped the floor with him. 

Your heart kind of hurt. You didn’t think you had beaten him that handily. 

You hadn’t stopped thinking about him since that night. You did for a bit, in the last few days leading up to the Championship match, but otherwise, you kept thinking about what might have happened if you’d taken him up on his offer. “Spend the night. Please,” he’d asked, and you turned him down. For the next few days, you tried to rationalize to yourself that it had been the right decision. It never would have worked, he was a gym leader and you were a gym challenger, you were both in the public eye too much, what would happen if you actually became the Champion... 

They were all perfectly sound arguments. But now, they seemed like excuses. 

These were the facts: you had sex with Milo. Milo completely destroyed your ass that night, and since then, you haven’t been able to jack off without thinking about it. Even now, your hole kind of hurts. If you were younger and dumber, you’d think that you were in love. Being an adult capable of sound reasoning, you know you’re probably just in love with his dick. 

He was so sweet to you, though. He wouldn’t have asked you to stay the night if he didn’t like you. And you liked him, dick notwithstanding. You admired his strength and his love of Pokemon. You could really see what made him a good gym leader, even if he was considered the “weakest” gym leader in the challenge. He had heart and drive, in all departments. 

It was time for your first big decision as the Champion. You picked up your Rotom Phone and called Hop, letting him know you’d be going off the radar for a few days. 

-_-_- 

It was easy to get into Turffield unnoticed. You didn’t take an Air Taxi, making the journey completely on foot, which helped. The headlines were blowing up about your apparent disappearance, but Hop was handling it pretty well. All he had to do was tell the media you needed some down time- and then he proceeded to completely divert the conversation to Sonia’s work. He was far too good at hyping other people up. 

You went to Milo’s house, instead of the gym. Walking into the gym and asking for him was just a media nightmare waiting to happen, and you weren’t entirely sure he’d come out to see you, either. He couldn’t avoid going home, so this was your best option. You got there around five in the afternoon, so the sun was just starting to dip towards the horizon, painting the town in gold and orange. The geoglyph in the distance looked like it was popping up from the hillside, and you felt a little lump in your stomach. It reminded you a little too much of recent events. 

Soon, though, you could hear footsteps coming up the hillside. You were stationed by the door, hat and sunglasses on, in case any reporters were lurking about, but you knew who was coming. You could see his hat before you could see him, and then the soft strawberry curls of his hair. Milo stopped when he came up the crest of the hill, face cast in shadow from his hat, but you could see that he looked confused. 

“Uh... can I help you?” He gave you a wary smile. Your voice caught in your throat. You’d been thinking about what to say since you got there, and now all the words were gone. You tried to fish for something, anything to say, but all you could do was stutter. 

“Are you... alright?” Milo’s stance was starting to get defensive, his broad shoulders squaring, and one of his hands going for the Pokeballs on his hip. Without thinking, you reached up and pulled off your glasses, showing Milo who you were. 

Immediately, his posture stiffened. “Oh. Hey.” That was all he had to stay. You were both petrified by what was to come, whatever it was. He was either going to let you in, or you were going to leave, and neither of you knew which one you wanted to happen. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe you shouldn’t have come here, you should have just left it alone and- 

“Can I come in?” 

What a brilliant choice of words. The spell over the two of you seemed to have broken and Milo finally moved, his arm reaching up to scratch at the back of his head. 

“Uh, yeah, sure.” You stepped aside as he moved to open the door, and for a moment, you were close enough to touch him. All you had to do was reach out and grab his hand, or his arm, or his shoulder- and then the moment was gone, and he was letting you in. 

Milo’s house looked exactly as you remember it. It was small, but cozy, like everything in Turffield. There was a small table by the window, and a kitchenette, and you tried to keep your eyes away from the bed. You knew Milo had a big, comfy bed, because he fucked you there. 

How many other people has he taken to bed? How many others since that night? 

“D’you... D’you want some tea?” You snapped your head up, and Milo was standing in the kitchen, holding a kettle. 

“Er- yeah, that’d be nice. Thanks.” 

He looked relieved as he went about filling the kettle and putting it on to boil. You took the liberty of sitting at the table and staring at the little basket of flowers in the center. Milo probably picked them. Hell, Milo probably grew them. You took of your hat, because it was suddenly getting hot in here. 

“What brings you back to Turffield?” Milo didn’t sit? He just waited in the kitchen, but he’d taken off his hat too. The sunlight streaming through the window made his hair look like rose gold. 

“Oh, um, y’know. I needed a break. All the Champion stuff is pretty draining.” 

“Yeah, I bet. I saw the headlines- didn't think you’d be coming here, though.” You thought you could hear just a touch of resentment in his words. Maybe you were just hearing things. Maybe it was just your guilt playing tricks on you. 

“Mm, yeah. It’s, uh, peaceful here. Easy to get away from things.” You weren’t sure what to say next.” “I saw your interview.” That was probably not the right thing. 

“You did?” Milo looked surprised, and then embarrassed. Despite spending hours in the fields, he was still pale as cream. His freckles stuck out like spotlights, even when his face turned red as a Tamato berry. “I didn’t... think you’d be watchin’.” 

“You didn’t think I beat you that easily, did you? You were a tough battle.” You grinned, trying to butter him up, and he smiled back, but you could tell his was still embarrassed. 

“Don’t be humble, you mowed us down.” He laughed at the pun, and you couldn’t help but do the same. “And now look at you! Champion of the Galar region. Guess that head start on Hulbury did you some good.” 

“Yeah, I... I guess so.” The two of you lapsed into silence again, and the only sound was the soft steaming of the kettle. “You, um, bee busy-?” 

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this.” Milo wasn’t looking at you. His eyes were focused on the kettle, brows furrowed, face still red. 

A lump rose in your throat. “Can’t... do what?” 

“This!” Milo gestured between the two of you, and now he was looking at you. His expression was... unreadable. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking. “Just actin’ like nothin’ happened. What’d you come here for?” 

“I- I came here for you.” That was the truth after all. 

“For me? That all?” Now you could feel a little venom in his tone. “And what’ve I got to give you?” 

At that moment, the kettle erupted in a shrill whistle. Milo turned off the stove and set the kettle aside, and braced his hands on the counter. You really didn’t know what to say to him, but he’d made it clear what he had to say to you. 

“Milo... I’m sorry.” No response. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He just grunted. “I really didn’t want to leave.” 

“Then why did you?” 

You had your response ready. “Do you really think it would have worked between us? You’re a gym leader, and I’m a- I was a challenger. That’s... that wouldn’t have ended well.” 

“Y’don’t know that,” he mumbled, but you were still right. “Think it’ll work out better now you’re Champion? That why you’re here?” 

“Well... no. I think it’d probably be even worse now that I’m Champion.” Milo shook his head and smiled, but it was bitter and joyless. 

“Why even come, then? This just a hookup?” 

“What? No! No, that’s not...” You got up from the chair and took a step in his direction, but no further. “I just... haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” 

Milo looked up, and you could see his eyes were glossy. He wasn’t crying, but he looked damn near close. Had you meant that much to him, after just one night? 

“I kept thinking about what would’ve happened if I stayed, and I kept telling myself I made the right decision, but now I’m not so sure.” You took another step and Milo blinked, then stood to his full height. He was easily half a foot taller than you without the hat. 

“I’ve been thinkin’ the same thing.” The corner of his mouth turned up in a half-smile. “It’s been a while since I shared my bed with anyone. Guess I just got carried away.” 

“So I’m not the first.” You couldn’t help but smile, and Milo responded with a little laugh, and another flush crossing his face. 

“Well, uh, no, but... I kinda liked you the best.” Now it was your turn to turn red. 

“R... really.” 

“Yeah, really.” Milo started to close the distance between you. “You’re so damn, cute, y’know? I knew as soon as you walked in my gym that I wanted to... y’know.” His grin widened like a Meowth’s. “Fuck you.” 

The distance between you was now full. There was barely an inch. You came up to his chest and he was looking down at you the same way a predator looks at prey. Or like a Boltund looks at some particularly good curry. 

“I’d like to stay the night tonight,” you whisper, and you finally reach over and take his hand. Yours is clammy with sweat, but his is warm and rough, and it completely dwarfs yours as he squeezes tight. 

“I’d like that,” Milo says, and then he leans down, and you lean up, and you lose yourself in each other’s mouths. Milo tasted like mint, fresh and clean. He put his hands on your shoulders, and before you knew it, he was steering you backwards, back towards the table. You put your hands back, braced on the table, letting Milo overpower you. 

“I missed you,” he cooed against your mouth, and he left a wet trail down the side of your jaw, and then to your neck, placing kiss after kiss along the tender flesh. “Missed you a lot.” 

You craned your neck aside, drawing in a shaky breath. “I missed you too, Milo.” Suddenly, you felt a sharp pain in your neck and gasped; Milo just bit you. 

“Heh, sorry. Couldn’t resist.” He looked up at you with those big green eyes, and you just couldn’t say no to him. 

“Again.” You bared your neck for him and Milo blinked, then dived down for his prize. The sharp pain came again, this come followed by the warm, soothing touch of Milo’s tongue. You knew this was going to leave a mark, and you welcomed it. You didn’t mind Milo leaving his mark on you. 

When he was done with his work, Milo surfaced again, standing tall above you like a Stonjourner. In one quick movement, he placed his hands on your hips and lifted you up onto the table, like you couldn’t weigh more than a ball of cotton. Milo was so strong. How could anyone call him the weakest gym leader. 

“I need this, right now,” he pleaded, and he forced your thighs apart with his hands, filling the gap with himself. You could feel him through his shorts, rubbing against you like his life depended on it. “I missed you, I really missed you. I really missed this.” 

“I know Milo, I know.” You snaked your arms around his neck and pressed your lips against his to quiet his babbling. He groaned softly, but quieted down. “I’ve thought about you every night, when I...” You didn’t have to tell him, and Milo’s eyes got bright. He immediately started fiddling with your belt, thick fingers working to unbuckle and get your pants down. 

You eventually have to help him- his fingers are just a little too big- and soon, your pants and shoes are lying forgotten on the ground. Milo paws at your briefs, and surprisingly, he actually kneels down between your legs. 

“I really wanted to do this the first time, but I didn’t get the chance.” He looks up at you over the bulge in your briefs, and you’re too shocked to say anything. All you do is nod. Milo runs his hand along your length, and you groan, your cock twitching under the layer of fabric. With on finger, Milo hooks your waistband and pulls down, and your cock pops free, almost hitting him in the nose. 

“Well hey there!” He yanks your briefs all the way down, and cups your balls in the warm palm of his hand. You’re already dripping, just from a few touches, clear beads of pre sliding down your shaft. Milo wipes it up with a finger and slips it into his mouth; his brows arch up, and a satisfied little grin forms. 

“This... isn’t your first time, is it?” You knew Milo had experience, but you weren’t sure how much. He could breed like a stud, but you had no idea about his head game. 

“Maybe,” was all he said, before sticking out his tongue, Pecha berry pink, and pressed it to the base of your shaft. You sucked in a hard breath and tried not to shoot your load then and there. Milo started slow, licking from base to tip, and then took your head in his mouth lick he was sucking a lollipop. He was gentle with his mouth, letting his tongue do most of the work, and his eyes flicked up to you for approval. 

Your hands had the table’s edge in a death grip, and your toes were curled tight from trying to hold back. He was going to make you cum from this, you knew it. Your first blowjob, and you were going to cum before the fun even got started. 

Milo surprised you, get again. He kept going slow, taking your shaft into his mouth little by little, until he was almost to the base. You were nowhere near as thick as he was, so it was an easy job, but he didn’t take all of your dick. He just bobbed up and down slowly, taking his time, letting out soft little grunts of satisfaction. 

You soon got used to the feeling, and you could relax a little. Milo’s tongue and lips felt amazing against your member, and he started to suck at an easy, even rhythm. You leaned back a little and put a hand on his head, carding your fingers through his pink curls. Milo seemed to appreciate that, as he let out a deep, satisfied groan. 

After a few minutes, Milo popped his head back up, licking his lips. This time, though, there was a glint in his eye, not unlike how he looked when he pulled out his Dynamax in your battle. He placed his hands under your thighs, and before you could say anything, he lifted your legs into the air and pushed your back onto the table, exposing your ass. 

“Ah! Milo, what-?” You didn’t get the chance to finish asking, cut off by the yelp that escaped your lips. You felt Milo’s tongue right against your hole, warm and wet. You realized what he was doing: he was getting you ready for the main event. 

You noticed that Milo was getting a little sloppy. It felt very wet down there, but that’s probably because he was properly lubing you up for him. After a few minutes, his tongue was replaced by a finger, and you grunted when you felt the thick digit push in. His fingers were so much thicker than yours. 

A second finger joined the first, and soon after, a third. It seems Milo learned from your first time to get you properly prepared. Down below, you could hear the slick motion of his own hand on his cock, getting himself ready as well. 

Milo finally stood and you propped yourself up on your elbows, and you were still surprised to see how huge a cock he had. The skin was pulled back and his head was slick, and Milo pushed his hips forward so that his dick slid right against yours. 

“Y’ready, babe?” He looked pleased as punch with that wide, boyish smile of his. God, he’s so cute. This time, you could confidently say you were ready. 

“Yeah, ready. And you don’t have to go easy.” 

“You like it rough.” He remembered. Milo eased back a bit and pressed his cock down, and you felt the head against your hole. You took a deep breath before he pushed himself in, and you both moaned in tandem as he slipped inside. You really did miss this, the feeling of being so full of cock. Milo slid in easily, pushing himself all the way to the hilt, and for a moment, you just stayed there together. Milo buried deep inside you, and you full of him. It was perfect. 

Milo couldn’t resist, though. In a quick motion he pulled himself back and pushed right back in, and you yelped; it had been a while. Milo only paused a second in concern, then pulled back again and repeated the process. 

“Fuuuuck,” he groaned, throwing his head back. “You feel so damn good... I’m so...” He lost himself in the moment, pistoning his hips back and forth like a well-kept machine. Your heart jumped every time he thrusted in, a little squeak escaping as he fucked you good. 

Milo eased up after the first few thrusts, forcing himself to take it a little slower. Sweat beaded on his forehead, running down his flushed face and over his jaw, down onto his neck. His chest heaved and his pecs pushed against his shirt like they ached to burst free. Your eyes focused on them, on the rhythmic movement of his chest, and Milo caught you eye. Grinning, he grabbed the hem of his jersey and pulled it up, catching it between his teeth and showing off his broad, toned chest. 

Milo’s body was easily one of his best assets. He wasn’t cut like a body builder, but he probably had better muscles than them. His arms were thick as tree limbs, and his chest former perfect, beautiful pillows of muscle that you imagined resting your head on. They bounced with every thrust, and the sweat dripped like rain off the eaves. 

“Milo, babe,” you gasped, and he paused in a thrust, buried halfway inside you. You locked eyes with him, and set your jaw. “Harder.” 

You didn’t need to ask twice. Milo pulled himself nearly all the way out, leaving only his head in, and slammed back into you with enough force to shake the table. You shouted out like you’d been shot, but then you barked out for him to hit you again. Milo obliged, pressing his cock into you like he meant to lose himself. 

Your hand was a blur around your cock, stroking yourself in time to Milo’s thrusts. Every time he pushed in, the head of his cock hit your prostate at the same time your hand slid down. When he pulled out, your hand went up. The two of you worked like the perfect team. 

“‘M getting' closhe,” Milo slurred, his jersey still caught between his teeth. You whined softly in response, indicating that the feeling was mutual. 

“Just go,” you grunted, squeezing yourself hard enough to make your cockhead turn purpel. “Hard. Make it hurt.” 

“’re you shure?” Milo’s brows came together, though his rhythm didn’t slow. You nodded; you wanted it rough. Milo exhaled hard through his nose, and delivered exactly what you wanted. His thrusts sent jolts of pain up your spine, and spikes of pleasure up your cock. He rammed against your prostate so hard you thought you might have a bruise. His nails left deep, crescent imprints on your thighs, and you were sure those were going to be bruised, too. He was hurting you, he was really hurting you, and you loved it. 

This time, you came first. Milo’s cock hit you in just the right way at just the right time, and you couldn’t stop it if you wanted to. A strangled groan came from your throat, and ropes of cum threw themselves over your shirt, and one even laid itself over your face, right across your nose. Milo continued to push more out, drippling out of your cock and over your crotch in a gooey puddle. 

Milo’s eyes widened upon seeing your orgasm, and his grin just widened. “Ogh, fguck!” One final thrust, and he was over the edge as well. He was hilted so deep inside you that you could feel every inch of his cock, thick and veiny, as it shot his load deep in your guts. There wasn’t any spillage this time, since he was so deep, but as Milo pulled out, thick drops of cum oozed out and puddled on the table. 

Milo hunched over you, his shirt falling out of his mouth, along with deep, heavy breaths. You fell off your shaky elbows and onto your back, seeing stars as you stared up at the ceiling. It was dim in the house now, the sun having dipped its way below the horizon. Only a semicircle of sun shone through the windows, and in the light, Milo was luminous. 

“... Oh, babe, y’got a little...” He gestured to his nose, and you reached up to wipe your cum away, but Milo stopped you by leaning in, and letting his tongue swipe over your nose. His mouth found yours again, and he tasted like mint and salt. He tasted like you. 

You took a deep breath after a moment, letting your forehead rest against Milo’s. After a moment you sat up and tried to ease yourself off the table, but you were still a little shaky. Milo caught you and set you on your feet, and you could feel his cum running down your leg. 

“We made quite a mess, huh?” He pulled you into his chest, and you could finally bury yourself in his warm, soft chest. 

“Yeah. Tea’s gone cold, too,” you remarked, and the two of you looked over to the cold, forgotten kettle. Milo reached up and brushed your bangs away from your eyes. 

“That’s alright, we can make more. You... were serious about stayin’, right?” He pulled away just a bit, and you could see he was unsure. You said you would, but... 

“Yeah, I am. Not making the same mistake twice.” You grabbed Milo by the bandana around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, and at the same time, you slipped something from your shirt pocket, and pressed it against his hip. “And take this. It’s a... token of my gratitude.” 

You slipped your Champion league card into his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> references to Pokemon:  
> "His grin widened like a Meowth's"- references ho Galarian Meowth has a wide smile  
> "like a Boltund looks at some particularly good curry"- there's not really any wolf Pokemon in Sw/Sh, so I went with Boltund  
> "standing tall above you like a Stonjourner"- Milo is big and beefy. I'll say no more


	2. you're not alone anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a close call, you're very hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pinches the bridge of my nose
> 
> alright. listen. i hadn't expected this to go the route it went, but i hope it's enjoyed nonetheless. expect things to get a little... kinkier from here on out. i'll put warning before each chapter. for this one it's:
> 
> spanking, light bdsm

You had not expected to spend a whole week with Milo, but sometimes things just spin wildly out of control. Hop and Sonia called you several times, asking where you were, and you just told them you were taking care of old business. Leon even called once with the same question, and you gave the same response. You were starting to earn a reputation of being coy and mysterious. 

In-between your couplings, you and Milo got to know each other a little better. Being confined to his house, there wasn’t really anything else you could do. Sure, he had to leave for work at the gym, but he went in late and left early so he could spend time with you. You found it sweet that he was shirking work for you, and you also felt a little perverse pride. You hoped he was feeling the same way, since you practically disappeared from the public eye for him. 

The media was having a field day with it. Hop was able to keep them placated for the first few days, but when he couldn’t provide more answers, the mass speculation began. There were theories of having been abducted by a secret organization, or that you’d gone into hiding, and one crackpot theory that Leon got rid of you so he could be champion again. You told Milo to turn the telly off; it was starting to bum you out. 

Milo kept you distracted in other ways, besides sex. He was a great cook, and made you dinner every night. His curry was loads better than your Milcery-level stuff. You also got to see his private garden behind his house, pick fresh berries and flowers, and spend quiet evenings watching the sun set. Milo’s chest made a perfect pillow while you relaxed. 

He also had little quirks. He always wiped his shoes before coming in, and left them by the door. He had a different tea for each day of the week, depending on what he was doing that day. He didn’t sweep or dust as often as he should, but you weren’t bothered by that. He had other things on his mind. 

Milo had you on his mind. After the first night, he asked you to stay again. After the third night, he didn’t have to ask again. You knew he’d let you stay as long as you’d like, and both of you knew you’d have to leave eventually. You couldn’t avoid your responsibilities forever, but being with Milo was just so nice. He was so nice. When he left in the morning, he’d ask if you’d be okay being by yourself, and you replied you’d just go through his stuff to keep busy. Then he’d laugh and give you as kiss, and be out the door. 

When he came home in the afternoon, he’d kiss you again and you’d rub his shoulder- he always carried his tension in his shoulders. In the process, you’d slowly undress him, and that would naturally turn into sex, but it didn’t get boring at all. It felt routine. It felt comfortable. 

At night, after dinner, the two of you would get into his bed and you’d cuddle together, his arms around you and your face buried in his chest. More than once, the two of you woke up sweating and panting from steamy dreams, and you’d have another romp between the sheets before finally falling asleep. 

On the seventh day, exactly a week from coming to Turffield, there was a knock on the door. 

You and Milo were still in bed, trying to muster the energy to get up. The knock made Milo jolt up, the covers slipping off and revealing the purple spots you left on him the night before. Your eyes snapped open, and you lay very still, afraid that if you moved, whoever was on the other side of the door would hear it. 

The knock came again, this time followed by a voice. “Hello, Mr. Milo? This is Bianca Martin from Galar 15 news. We spoke last week about an interview?” 

“Shit,” Milo whispered, and hauled himself off the bed. The lack of his weight made the bed feel empty. You still didn’t movie. “Just a second, Miss Martin, I need to, uh... I’ll be right there!” 

Slowly, you sat up, watching as Milo scurried around, pulling on a fresh shirt and shorts, running a brush through his hair, making sure he didn’t have any visible marks on him. He only stopped when his eyes landed on you, still sitting wide-eyed and naked on the bed. 

“Bathroom,” he said, and you nodded. You grabbed your underwear off the floor and hopped into them as Milo hurriedly tidied the bed, hid away the lube, and picked up your bag, unsure of what to do with it. You gestured for him to kick it under the bed, and he did so. The last thing you saw was him smoothing out his shirt, before you locked yourself in the darkness of the bathroom. 

You heard Milo open the door ad welcome Binaca Martin in. You remembered her; she was a chipper blonde woman with far too wide a smile who spoke a mile a minute. She’s the one who conducted your post-Champion battle interview. You also knew that she worked for Galar 15, one of the most popular news channels in the region. 

“Thanks for having me over, Milo. You didn’t forget about our little interview, did you?” She laughed, and Milo laughed with her, though he sounded very, very nervous. 

“Haha, um, no, I just didn’t expect you so early in the mornin’.” 

“It’s only eleven-thirty.” 

“Right, um- would you like some tea?” 

“No thank you, but that’s very nice of you. Can we have a seat?” 

Milo pulled out a chair for her, ad offered one to her cameraman, but he declined. Had to stay up to record, and all. You heard Milo take a seat as well, and Bianca made small-talk as she organized her notes. 

“How have things been in Turffield, lately?” 

“Oh, y’know, same as usual. Nothin’ changes around here much, and that just makes life easier.” 

“Of course, of course. We know the gym was attacked a few weeks ago by a rampant Dynamax Pokemon. Is everything still alright?” 

You bit your lip; those annoying sword and shield weirdos had gone around the region Dynamaxing Pokemon for no damn reason, and of yourse you and Hop and Sonia had to clean up the mess. In the chaos of everything, you’d forgotten that you had to see Milo here, but it was all strictly business, trying to protect the town and the Pokemon. You didn’t even get a chance to say hey back then. 

Milo cleared his throat. “Oh, yeah, that... yeah, everything’s fine! We didn’t suffer any damage, and the Tsareena’s doin’ just fine.” 

“That’s good to hear! Have you heard from the Champion at all?” 

You froze with your ear to the door. You could practically hear the sweat running down the back of Milo’s neck. 

“The Champion?” 

“Yes, the Champion. You know he’s gone missing? All of Galar is worried.” 

“Well, I’m... I’m sure he’s fine. He’s the Champion.” 

You could hear the scratch of pen on paper. Bianca made a small sound in her throat. “Of course, but without the Champion, we’ve no one to keep our spirits up! Ex-Champion Leon isn’t even available to entertain us.” 

“I’m sure he’s just busy with, you know, training or somethin’.” You could hear how tense Milo was. “I thought we were, uh, gonna talk about somethin’ else.” 

“Of course, Milo! I haven’t forgotten. I just wanted to get a statement on your thoughts about the Champion’s disappearance. It’s actually related to what I wanted to ask next- How do you feel about our new Champion?” 

“How do I... feel?” 

“Yes. We’ve been getting interviews from all the gym leaders in the league, except you! You’re just so busy, aren’t you?” 

“Um, yeah. Runnin’ a gym’s a full-time job. Plus the work in the fields-” 

“No doubt, no doubt. So how do you feel?” 

“ABout what?” 

“About the Champion.” 

This wasn’t going well. Milo could handle pressure, lots of it, but this was different. He was risking his career, and yours, by doing this. If he said one thing wrong, he could jeopardize everything, and it wasn’t fair for him to be under that stress. 

“Well... I like him.” 

“You like him?” Bianca scratched down some more notes. “In what way?” 

“He’s strong, ya gotta be strong in this business. And you’ve no doubt seen how he is with his Pokemon- he's got such a strong relationship with ‘em. I think that’s what I admire most about him, he really cares about his team.” 

You smiled, and felt the tips of your ears turn hot. That was so sweet of him to say, that he admired your relationship with your team. When it was just the two of you, you let both your teams out to mingle, so he got to knew them as well. It’s not like he was just blowing smoke into Bianca’s ears. 

“That’s really nice, Milo. Are you alright? You look a little pale.” 

“Huh?” God, he really couldn’t handle this. You could see him now, pale and sweating, pupils dilated, fidgeting in his chair- actually, that’s how you had him last night, after dinner. You tried to push that thought away, you didn’t want to imagine him horny in the middle of an interview... Actually, that’s not a bad mental image... 

“I-I’m fine Miss Martin, I just... didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Did you want to reschedule?” 

You wanted him to reschedule. You hoped he would. However, you knew Milo was too polite for that. He just told Bianca he was fine, that it was nothing to be concerned about. You sat down on the cold tile floor in the dark, wishing you’d had the foresight to grab a shirt. The bathroom was cold, and you weren’t sure how long this interview was going to last. You knew Bianca could talk for a long, long time. 

You sort of drifted in and out of the conversation they were having. Bianca asked him some more about the gym, about the town, and about the future. She asked if, when he got older, he would continue to run the gym, or pass it on to his little brother. He got a bit shy at that question, and just said that he didn’t know what the future held. 

Sitting in the bathroom alone gave you a lot of time to think about the future, too. What were you going to do? You didn’t expect to be the Champion forever, but seeing how long Leon’s career lasted, it... could be possible. If you kept your team in top shape, then you’d have a good couple years on top. Past that, though, you weren’t sure. You had to get a hobby. 

You also thought about Milo. What was going to happen between the two of you? You liked each other a lot, enough that you’ve been having almost non-stop sex for the past week, but what would happen if one of you wanted to go public? You would like to go public, just so you didn’t have to keep it a secret, but it was such a risk. The accusations alone could ruin both of you, and you didn’t want that for him. You didn’t want it for you, either, but certainly not for Milo. 

Eventually, the interview started to wind down. Bianca thanked Milo for his time, and for a moment, she and her cameraman discussed a few things for editing. Before she went, though, Bianca had a request. 

“Do you mind if I use your bathroom? I had a large coffee before this,” she joked, and you could hear her heels clacking towards the door. Oh, fuck. 

“N-no!” The clacking of her heels stopped. You heard Milo practically jump out of his chair. “It’s uh, not workin’ right now. Need to have the piped looked at. Sorry, Miss Martin.” 

“Oh, no, it’s alright! I can go down at the Center. And I’ve told you, Milo, you can call me Bianca.” The reporter giggled, and you felt a hot spike of jealousy in your stomach. Was she flirting with him? 

Milo bade her farewell, and you heard him close the door. After a few minutes, his heavy footsteps crossed the floor, and you stood up so you wouldn’t tumble out when he opened the door. Then there he was, and Bianca wasn’t kidding- he looked stressed, with sweat beading along his brow and his face tight like he was trying to hold back his breakfast. 

“Is she gone?” You kept yourself in shadow for a moment. “Like, really gone?” 

“Yeah, she is. I watched her walk to the Center.” You sighed, and you felt the tension drain from your body. You slumped against Milo, burying your face in his chest once again. He sighed too, and put his arms around you, just holding you for a moment. His hands rubbed up and down your back, kneading out more of the tension. 

“That was close,” you said after a moment. 

“I know,” Milo responded. “I can’t believe I forgot about that interview. If I’d’ve remembered, you coulda left last night.” 

“I’ll be honest, even if you’d told me, I’m not sure I would have left.” You looked up to see his eyes wide with surprise. “Y’know, you look really cute when you make that face.” 

Milo’s surprise broke into a bashful smile. “Oh, c’mon...” 

“No, really. You look adorable, like a spooked Wooloo.” You slipped your arms around his waist. “A really big, really strong pink Wooloo.” 

“Oh, stop it.” Milo pushed your face into his chest, something he knew wouldn’t make you stop, but it would shut you up for a moment. “We... really do gotta talk about this. About us.” 

You didn’t respond. Instead, you just breathed in Milo’s scent. His nervous sweat was salty and pungent, mixed with the clean scent of his laundry soap. You liked Milo no matter what he smelled like, no matter if it was clean and fresh, or sweaty and musky. You liked him no matter what. 

Was that enough to risk it? 

“Alright then, let’s talk.” 

-_-_- 

Lunch was more important, though. Neither of you had eaten, and after that nerve-wracking interview, you were both starved. Since he’s the one who had to endure it, you decided that you’d handle lunch today, while Milo sat at the table and relaxed with a cup of tea. Chamomile, with a bit of lavender to soothe. 

You didn’t talk about the serious stuff while you cooked. This was a conversation to be had while both of you were focused. Instead, you asked him a very direct, but very playful question.” 

“Was Bianca flirting with you?” 

Milo looked up from his tea to look at you. You still hadn’t put a shirt on, so you were still chopping vegetables in just your underwear. “Flirtin’? Uh, no, I don’t think so.” 

“Oh, I think she was. Did you hear how she was talking to you? ‘I told you, you can call me Bianca!’” You put on a fake high voice, waving your hands in an approximation of the reporter’s movements. Milo snickered. 

“Nah, I think she was just bein’ polite!” 

“No, she was definitely flirting.” You paused. “You really don’t know how much of a looker you are, do you?” 

Milo was quiet for a moment. “Um... No, I guess not.” He ran his thumb over the rip of his mug. “Am I really that attractive?” 

“Milo, damn. You’ve got fan clubs!” 

“Well, so does every gym leader! Marnie had her own posse.” 

“Yeah, but your fan clubs are like Gordie’s fan clubs.” 

“Oh.” 

Everyone knew how crazy Gordie’s fans were, and Gordie just encouraged it. He really enjoyed the attention, and liked to deliver for them. Milo’s fans were a lot more discrete. 

“Were you in one of ‘em?” 

“What?” The question caught you off guard, and the carrot you were cutting came out a little jagged. “Part of Gordie’s fan clubs?” 

“No, mine!” Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Milo’s face turn red. “Were you in... one of those fan clubs for me?” 

You snorted, your laughter completely undignified. “No, they weren’t really my thing. I didn’t want to share you with anyone else. I had a one-man fan club.” 

“Oh.” You couldn’t tell what Milo was thinking. “So you liked me before we had sex, too.” 

“Of course, I did! You’re my... type.” 

“I didn’t know you had a type.” You turned away from Milo to swipe your sliced vegetables into a pot. You were making soup. 

“Yeah, I guess I do. Big guys, strong guys. The kind that can slam me down and fuck me, but also cook me dinner.” You grinned, and you heard Milo’s chair scrape back on the floor. 

“I got a type too, you know.” Before you knew it, Milo was right behind you, mouth to your ear. His arms were around your waist, pulling you close. “I like cute little boys I can slam down and fuck.” 

Your breath hitched, and you put the knife down before anything dangerous happened. Yeah, you could do this while the soup cooked. “Yeah? What else?” 

“I like brunettes.” His breath stirred the hair by your ear. “I like smaller guys.” His arms pulled you closer against him, and you can feel the outline of his erection through his shorts. “I like guys with a bit of a dark side, too.” Hands hands grabbed your wrists, and his nails dug in. You hissed a breath out, surprised. 

“Milo...” 

“Yeah?” 

You weren’t sure what you wanted to say, but you sure as hell knew what you wanted. You wanted him to take you against the counter and rut until you were both worn out. You made that clean by pressing your ass back against him, groaning as you felt his thick cock press against you. 

Milo too the hint and grinded against you some more, a soft grunt escaping his lips. You gasped, and reached back to pull down your underwear. Milo did it for you, yanking them down and giving your ass a soft smack. 

“Oh!” He’d never done that before. “Do... do that again.” 

“Y’like that?” Milo smacked his hand across your right cheek again and you groaned, toes curling on the wood floor beneath you. That was answer enough for Milo, and he took a step back, then gave your left cheek the same treatment. You groaned again, and you felt your cock throb. You didn’t know you liked that. 

Your cheeks felt more sensitive with every slap, and you could tell Milo was enjoying it too. Knowing how much you liked it rough, he wasn’t holding back. The next slap on your ass left you gasping; Milo had to have put most of his strength behind it, and it brought a tear to your eye. 

“Are you alright?” Milo noticed your struggle to breathe, and you nodded. He didn’t seem satisfied with that, though, and gently ran his hand over your sore ass. “Don’t just be saying that to make me feel better. That had to have hurt.” 

“... It did,” you said, after you’d gotten your breath back. “But I liked it. You don’t have to keep worrying about hurting me. I’ll tell you if it hurts too much.” 

“We should come up with a word,” he said, still rubbing your reddened cheeks. “A safeword.” 

“You think that’s really necessary? I can just tell you to stop.” 

Please, babe? It’ll make me feel better.” 

“Alright, alright. How about, uh...” You racked your brain for something. It had to be something that you’d never say in a sexual context, something that let Milo immediately know you wanted to stop. “... I can’t think of anything, can’t it just be ‘stop?’” 

“How about ‘teapot?’” You turned your head, and you could see that Milo’s eyes were focused on a teapot on a shelf above your head, a cracked antique that Milo used as a flower vase. 

“Y’know what, that works. Yeah, ‘teapot’ it is.” Milo’s hand immediately connected with your ass, and you yelped- “Fuck! Milo!” 

“Just testin’ things,” he said, though you could hear the laughter in his voice. “What’s the safeword?” 

“Milo-” He backed away, and you whined. “Teapot! The safeword is teapot.” 

“Good boy,” he said, and you felt his bulk settle against your ass again. His hands returned to kneading your cheeks, and you hissed from the touch. You couldn’t see, but you could tell they were red and raw. 

“Just fuck me already, Milo,” you grunted, pressing back against him. He chuckled softly, pinching your ass. 

“Where’s the fun in that? Maybe I just wanna admire your butt.” He did, however grind his hips against you, and you moaned- your cheeks stung, but god did it feel good. You heard the shift of fabric, and then felt something very warm, and very thick, press between your cheeks. 

“Finally,” you whispered, and then yelped, because Milo spanked you again. He was getting a little too into this role. 

“I’m not gonna fuck you,” he said, and you sighed in protest. “But I am gonna make you cum.” 

Another thing you liked about Milo was how creative he was in the sack. 

Milo kept his hands on your cheeks, spreading them apart enough for his cock to slip into place between them. You huffed softly, and Milo started to roll his hips, his cock slowly sliding up and down. You heard him lick his hand, and then run it over his cock, providing a little lube for his rutting. 

“Fuck, Milo,” you grunted, pressing back against him as he rocked his hips. He leaned down over you, mouth to ear again, and bit down on your lobe, earning him a little squeak. His hands roamed down your sides and over your hips, until one found its way to your cock. He gripped it in his wet hand and stroked, in time with his thrusts. 

Everything about Milo was so big. His hand nearly covered your cock, making the perfect warm sleeve to buck into when you got desperate, and you were getting desperate. You wanted him to fuck you, but you’d settle for this. It was enough to feel the weight of his cock back there, sliding between your cheeks, his ball pressing against your taint with every thrust. 

He started slow, but you knew he couldn’t contain himself. Milo, when let loose, could really wear you down. He was soon thrusting harder and faster, regularly wetting his hand to slick you up again. “I think- I'm getting close,” he grunted, both hands now on your ass to hold you in place. 

“C’mon, babe, c’mon,” you said, giving him a little encouragement. “I’m getting close too.” You had your hand on your cock, twisting your hand up and down to graw your orgasm out. Milo’s nails dug into the skin of your hips, like they’d done so many times before, and you knew it was coming. 

Milo rutted between your cheeks, against your hole, for only a few minutes more, before he let out a loud grunt, thrusting himself against you so hard that his balls smacked against yours. You could feel every throb of his cock as he rained cum down over your back in hot, messy splurts. Feeling this was enough to push you over the edge, and soon enough, you were angling your cock down and sending white splatters onto the floor. 

Milo collapsed against you, his hands braced on the counter. Feeling his whole, warm bulk on top of you was comforting, and you felt him kiss at your ear, the side of your head, your jaw. You turned your head so your lips caught his own, and you stayed there for a moment, lost in the afterglow and each other’s lips. 

After a moment, Milo finally pushed off of you, sighing softly. “Look at this mess,” he said, clicking his tongue in faux disappointment. You rolled your eyes, standing upright and tucking your cock back into your underwear. 

“I’ll clean it up if you check on the soup.” You reached for a towel as Milo rushed for the soup, which was starting to bubble a little too intensely. His cock was still out as he stirred the pot, and as you bent down to clean your mess off the floor, you snuck a little kiss against his shaft. 

“We still need to talk, you know,” he said, turning the stove off. You looked up at him, grinning. Yeah, you hadn’t forgotten about that, but it could wait just a little longer. 

“I know, but after lunch, okay? I’m starved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't proofread this thanks
> 
> i'm goign to change chapter titles 38 more times please stay tuned


End file.
